


狐狸

by EastEating



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Relationships: Daimon Michiko & Jonouchi Hiromi, Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	狐狸

狐假虎威。

城之内博美的脑子里偶尔会跳出这个偶然听到的寓言故事来。她看了一眼背对着她，在众医生面前飞扬跋扈的大门未知子，默默把这个成语做了个小改动：

狐假狼威。

心里闷闷的，不知从何谈起。

（一）

“我要迟点再去波士顿。”

“你在开什么玩笑？”

大门对城之内的反应似乎早有准备，她耸耸肩:“内神田得了食道癌，这个手术只有我能做。我已经说服晶叔了。”

“你——”

“——我是告诉你这件事，不是在问你的意见。”大门在城之内抱怨之前匆匆插话。

城之内忿忿地，她自然清楚大门的选择，或许她只是在幼稚地恼怒为何内神田早不得晚不得，偏偏在这个时间点里得了个麻烦的癌症：“既然如此，你不跟我说这件事也可以。”

大门努努嘴，她自觉理亏，于是尝试直接跳过城之内的怒火：“因为这个原因——我想让你再多拿点盐酸吗啡。”

“哦，所以告诉我这事儿其实是有求于我啊？”城之内咄咄逼人。

大门双手合十：“拜托了！跟之前一样，注射式的。”

“大门医生不会不知道止痛药有依赖性吧？”

“就用这几天，做完手术我就去波士顿了。”

“你撑得到那个时候吗?”

城之内保证她看见大门犹豫了一瞬：“没有问题。”

城之内试图揉平她皱起来的眉头，但显然是徒劳。自打几天前知晓大门的疾病后，她的眉头总是锁着。与自己得病的情感不同，伴随恐惧感涌上心头的还有一种说不清的烦躁感。她可能要失去她的大门医生了，但她只能站在原地期待事态往好的方向发展，而自己毫无作为。

和以前一样。

“好吧。我去帮你拿盐酸吗啡。”城之内妥协，“但是吗啡得归我管。”

“博美真的不跟我们去波士顿吗？”晶叔问道，“介绍所已经被强制关掉了，我打算等未知子病治好了之后回古巴，也不知道什么时候会回来。小舞在英国，博美在这里也没什么牵挂吧？”

“虽说是没有啦……”除了三十年的房贷——不，多谢晶叔高超的圈钱技能，城之内的房贷已经奇迹般地缩减到十年就能还清了。

城之内苦笑了一下：“但是我在古巴也没有什么牵挂啊，波士顿也是。”她对于跟随大门去国外这件事有着超乎自己意料的反感，反感到自己会想也不想地拒绝，快到来不及自己好好梳理一遍自己的情绪。

“我们可是单身妈妈的坚实后盾喔。”

她摇摇头：“真的不用啦，我没有关系的。”

真的没有关系吗？城之内问自己。很不可思议，虽然城之内坚信自己始终保持着自己独立的人格，但当晶叔要求大门跟他一起去波士顿之后，她才意识到，自从五年前那位冷冰冰地踩着高跟鞋的、拥有高超技术的外科医生突然闯入她生活，她就已经被彻底和大门医生捆绑在一起了。

离开了大门未知子，城之内博美还有能力保持自由医的自由回归体制吗？是不是又要像以前一样，满腔不满唯有通过一些无关紧要的小动作抒发？但被她拨低音量的音响总会被人重新调高，她的反抗总是会淹没在“你没有辩解的权力”这句蛮不讲理的话语里。

而其它诸多有力的反抗，譬如无数次冒着可能被人告上法庭的风险大幅度变动术式，譬如做大量没被同意的手术，譬如为了那位小女孩向晶叔呈上辞呈……都是与大门一起做的。城之内博美尚有选择自己人生走向的能力，城之内医生却完全跟着大门医生身后亦步亦趋了。

她此前从未质疑过自己，因为她清楚大门的选择即是她的选择，她同大门医生一样，以自己自由医的身份为豪，也将患者的治疗作为医者的底线。她虽然跟在大门身后，踩着大门的脚印前进，这并不意味着她没有自己的选择。

但总觉得哪里不对。

狐狸倚赖老虎的身份逞威风时，是不是会渐渐忘记自己只是一只狐狸，而真的以为自己是一头猛兽呢？虽然狐狸敢站在老虎面前与它谈话，已经是个很了不起的决定了。但它终究是只狐狸，这是毋庸置疑的。

——城之内啊城之内，你太认真了，这只是个寓言故事而已。

城之内长叹一声，把脸埋进手里。

你又不是为了利用老虎才站在她身边的，你是真的想成为另一只老虎才站在她身边的。

那么你现在成为老虎了吗？

城之内好像看见自己露出了狐狸尾巴。

（二）

“城之内医生——”

外科办公室里的某位外科医生甲出现在麻醉科办公室是上一秒的事，下一秒城之内就已经抓着吗啡和药箱狂奔在医院的走廊上了。

“大门桑！”

“啊你来了。”大门安然无恙地敲着二郎腿坐在沙发上。

“……你没事吗？”

“我有什么事？我叫那个谁来着——叫你跟我一起吃中饭啊。”

“不敢相信！”城之内舒了一口气，“你居然叫人叫我吃饭？你手机呢？”

“好像丢了。有什么关系嘛？反正那个谁刚好顺路要去麻醉科。”大门起身，“走吧走吧，十二点了！”

“大门桑你啊——”城之内的抱怨在大门的手握住她的手腕时戛然而止。大门的手心全是汗。

“我是真的叫那个人喊你吃饭的，”大门微倚着城之内的身体，压低声音跟城之内说话，“但我猜城之内医生没有把他说的话听全？总之你带上了吗啡真是太好了。”

“你的药片呢，为什么没吃药？”注射完毕后，城之内把针管丢进垃圾桶里。

“吃了，但那个起效太慢了。”

“你把注射药和口服药一起用了？！那么关注病人的身体，也关照一下自己好不好？止痛药上瘾可不是开玩笑的！”

“我知道的啊，这个我还是有数的，你也是晶叔也是，天天说这些……”城之内瞪她一眼，大门缩了缩肩膀，“是是，我知道了。我会更加注意的。啊对了，这件事不要告诉晶叔啊？”

“我会告诉他的。”

“城之内！”

“不想告诉晶叔是因为心虚，心虚是因为做错事，你做错了事所以告诉晶叔，没有什么问题吧？”城之内堂堂正正迎上大门幽怨的目光，“我知道你不想让晶叔担心，但事到如今可不是考虑这些事情的时候，有什么不舒服的一定要告诉我们啊！”

……于是，事情变成这样，也是可以理解的吧。

城之内站在外科办公室的门口看着表。她也知道接大门下班这个决定傻得很，面对大门小朋友坐在椅子上踹脚加惨叫“你以为你在带孩子吗”的抗议她也无话可说，但不管怎么样……这个小朋友的贴身护卫，城之内是当定了。

指针快指向五点的时候，城之内开了门。

大门似乎正好被海老名缠住了，她看了城之内一眼，就立马开始脱大褂走人。

城之内望向迅速换装完毕走出来的大门，颇为满意：口上虽然说着不愿意，其实还是很乖的嘛。

“走吧，”大门推开门，用只有城之内能听到的声音笑道：“城之内妈妈？”

收回前话。

（三）

做完内神田的手术之后，大门未知子倒下了。

“继续用盐酸吗啡……给我……”

“这我当然知道！” 语气里的焦虑来源于对自己的怨恨。她早从大门的言行里看出她撑不了多久，但为何又不跟晶叔统一战线，强制要求大门去波士顿治疗呢？因为她一直以来都是站在大门这边的，所以这次也一样吗？

城之内扶住大门的身体却无能为力，只能看着对方的额上冒出豆大的汗珠，汗珠滑过大门脸颊的时候，好像刀片在城之内心口上刮擦。

“主刀医生是……”城之内看着大门的手摇摇晃晃，最后抓住刚来不久的西山医生的袖口。

冷静，冷静，城之内喉头发紧，试图把自己荒唐的念头压下。她自然不能成为主刀医，她刚刚蹦出来的念头是要干什么呢？

有那么一瞬间，她后悔了——后悔当麻醉医生。麻醉医的身份如此重要又不重要，她所能做的最大努力就是与主刀医的步调完全契合，病人的治愈与否却全非她能掌控。

如果麻醉医注定只能站在主刀医身后，她自己个人又哪里来的勇气对抗这个体制，去拯救她重要的人？

但如果她真的成为主刀医了，这个时候她身边会有大门未知子吗？这是一个注定矛盾的选择和注定绝望的结局——当主刀医，她或许可以拯救现在的大门未知子，但她无法与大门成为现在的关系；当麻醉医，也就是现在的选择，她会经历大门未知子倒下所带来的痛苦，但她无法拯救她。

把大门抬上担架，城之内望向昏睡着的大门。似乎只有在沉睡的时候，大门才会褪去自己身上的尖刺，看起来就像一个再寻常不过的普通女性。（呃好吧，还是要比普通女性长得好看的。）

真神奇，这样一个柔弱的躯壳里居然藏着一个能以一己之力迎面整个日本医疗事业的强大灵魂。

城之内脑中构想出一个图景：荒原上，千军万马踏黄沙而来，一时尘土飞扬，看不清来路。此时扬尘中走出来一个女子，身上白大褂飘飘，看向面前的凌冽刀光，只说了一句话：

我是不会失败的。

真滑稽。滑稽又荒唐。

但这荒唐事却是大门一直都在做的。

城之内要落泪了。

思路被打断，眼前站着“千军万马”中的一员大将。

他张开双手，拦住担架的前进，身上的白大褂白得刺眼：

“你们置内神田会长的术后管理于不顾，你们这样也算东帝大的医生吗？！”

城之内眼前一黑。

（四）

当愤怒在喉间嘶吼的时候，城之内短暂地回忆了自己作为医者的一生。

成为麻醉医进入体制，对权威不满但无力，某日大门未知子风风火火地闯入她的生活，又风风火火地摧毁了她的人生轨迹，最终像一把刀一样在城之内胸口霸道地宣布了自己的存在，那是即使拔出也注定会留下疤痕的侵入，于是城之内决定不再躲避。她成为了自由医。

然而成为自由医并不能代表脱离体制，即使强大如大门未知子，一日从医，便一日要与体制纠缠不清。麻醉医更甚，城之内的霸气只能伴随主刀医是大门时出现，在主刀医是他人时她就只能把怨恨化进饺子里。毕竟主刀医才是这场生死竞赛中的舵手，再厉害的麻醉医，离开主刀医就什么也不是。

现在回想起来，城之内对“大门医生”的记忆，反反复复，无非两个：一个，在手术室里，那个埋头专心的身影；一个，在平日里与体制对抗时，那个威风凛凛的背影。

城之内永远在大门身后。

太可恶了，太可恶了，难道即使现在大门躺在手术床上，她还是只能站在大门身后吗？

站在老虎的背后逞能，这就是你的全部勇气了吗，城之内医生？

城之内看了一眼躺在床上的大门未知子。她自由医的起点，她心目中最伟大医者，她的灯塔，她的心之所向。

而那个老头子刚才说什么？“你们这样也算是医生吗？”

沉积了十几年的怒火爆发了。

城之内博美迈开了腿，一步，两步，三步，最后在蛭间的面前站定。

这就是面对体制的感觉吗？城之内看着自己面前的那张脸，心想，这就是大门长久以来的感觉吗？

她开口了。

“你想害死大门未知子吗？”

这就是叫她不敢面对的体制吗？她的大门医生对所有患者一视同仁，自然也包括体制内的所有人，而体制如何回报她的？一次次的利用，她的一切荣誉尽归于连手术刀都握不稳的所谓教授，最爱患者的医生却被包括患者的所有人一遍遍地叫着：打工的！

究竟什么是医者，为什么最不像医者的医者会构成一个医疗体制？

“你这样也算是医生吗——”

这就是体制吗？说到底，也不过是个——

“——混账老头！”

麻醉医终于把她的主刀医护在了身后。

（五）

“为什么我在医院老是被人用同情的眼光看着，你们在医院里说什么了吗？”前脚刚跨进介绍所的大门，被人盯着别扭了一天的城之内就忍不住吐出自己的疑问。医院的人躲躲闪闪用“你不是知道的吗”来敷衍她，城之内的直觉告诉她问题出在大门身上。

“那个啊，”晶叔回复道，“我跟医院说，大门未知子虽然治好了生理上的疾病，但疾病造成的心理疾病难以消除，于是决定出国散心，暂时无法当医生了。”

“得大病造成心理上的疾病，很正常的事，对吧？”据说患有心理顽疾的病人正把腿翘到麻将桌上，玩着智力环，笑着冲城之内挑了挑眉。

“啊是吗，看来这事儿我确实应该知道。”城之内干巴巴地回应，“希望大门小姐尽快康复。”

“遵命！”

“……话说为什么大门桑得病，我要被人用同情的目光看着啊？”城之内嘀咕。

“博美你在这儿跟未知子先玩会儿，我出去一趟。”晶叔穿戴整齐，提着一个黑箱子准备出门。

“晶叔是要去收钱吗？”

“没错！分成待会儿会发给博美你的。”

“那个啊……”城之内叫住晶叔，若有所思地摸着下巴，“这是最后一次收钱了吧？”

“是啊。怎么了？”

“适当地敲一笔怎么样？”

“如果可以我当然想，但是账单是要先给蛭间过目的，太过分他可不会答应喔？”

“这样怎么样，最近不是有个三十五亿元的梗吗？”城之内小跑到晶叔身边耳语，“你先做个假的……真的掏出来立马溜……”

“哦！我觉得可行，”晶叔的眼睛亮晶晶，“博美，你真的比未知子聪明多了。”

“什么嘛！”大门不满地插嘴，“你们这群财奴，不要把我——”

城之内无视了大门的抗议，冲晶叔招手：“我的分成也要多一点哦！”

“那是自然的。”

“对了晶叔，”趁着晶叔忙着打印新一份的账单，大门用眼神向他示意，“那个，那个。”

“哦！要现在问吗？”

“什么现在问吗？”城之内皱眉。

“呐，城之内医生，你真的不跟我们去古巴吗？”不知为何，大门放下了手中的玩具，以一个相当端正的坐姿向她提出了这个问题。

“你问了好多遍了，我的答案还是那个——不去。”

“为什么？”

“因为……刚刚踏出自己的脚印的老虎，如果还跟在另一头老虎身后，会再次变回狐狸的。”

“啥意思啊？完全不懂。——但是！”大门得意洋洋地冲晶叔一笑，“她这个样子，我算赢了吧？晶叔，回来记得买稠鱼烧哦！”

“什么啊，拿我当赌注？你们太过分了。”

“买回来的稠鱼烧分你一半。”

那真是巨大的牺牲了：“原谅你了。——你们在赌我会不会去古巴吗？那晶叔你真是做了个错误的赌注啊，我不是从一开始就说自己不会去吗！”

“赌的并不是你会不会去古巴，而是你不去古巴的理由。真可惜呀！如果是几天前的博美，我还是可以赢的呢。”输家口上说着“可惜”，语气却愉快得不得了，“博美也长大了啊。”

城之内脸一红。年近四十的单亲妈妈居然被人感慨“长大”……

“听说你吼了蛭间？真厉害啊。”大门说道。

“是啊，博美超级帅气哦。”晶叔说，“连我都吓了一跳呢，好像看见另一个未知子站在我面前——不，说实在话，博美当时比未知子还要帅气得多呢。”

“真的，她比我帅？”大门哼哼，“城之内想要比大门帅，还要修炼好一段时间呢。”

“哧，自我意识过剩。”

“自我意识过剩的是谁啊？”

“OK！新的账单打好了。”晶叔适时插入，“你们俩慢慢吵，博美，等我的好消息。”

“一路顺风。”“守财奴走好！”

门刚一合上，大门就把脸转向城之内：“那你什么时候来古巴啊？”

城之内翻了个白眼：“你怎么还不明白？不去古巴。为什么要去古巴？我不懂那里的语言，也没有熟人，下班以后都不知道去哪里好。难道我要一天到晚绕着大门桑转吗？”

“不挺好？”话刚一出口，大门自己就哈哈大笑起来。明明她自己也觉得荒谬。

城之内摇摇头：“为什么问我什么时候去古巴，不应该是我问你什么时候回日本吗？”

“那个啊……”大门挠挠头，“或许是几个月，或许是一年两年。我也不知道我要什么时候回来，所以城之内医生真的一点不打算去古巴吗？这样的话你可能好几年见不到我耶。”

“我不会想你的。”

大门瞪大眼：“那我也不会想你的！”

城之内点头：“成交。”

“……啧！”大门跺脚。

“怎么了，大门医生那么想我去古巴吗？是不是因为担心没有我的话，你那句‘我不会失败的’说不顺溜啊？”

“呵，我只是觉得城之内医生能在古巴得到更好的提升而已。——说真的，不来古巴吗？也没有要你在那里住下来啦，几个月也可以啊？”

“是呢，几个月倒可以考虑一下……”

大门眼睛亮了：“什么时候？”

“等到……”城之内拉长了尾音，笑眯眯地看着自己面前的女人。大门未知子，传说中的doctor-X，拥有强大技术的外科医，城之内博美独一无二的搭档。

——等到有一天我真正能踩出自己的脚印，和你并肩作战的时候。

“到底什么时候啊？”

“秘密。”

—全文完—


End file.
